


有奶便是娘

by StrangerJia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 23:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangerJia/pseuds/StrangerJia





	有奶便是娘

利威尔是被胸前的酸胀感逼醒的。屋里还是一片漆黑，身旁的被窝残温尤在。大概是怕吵醒他，洗手间的灯开了最暗的那档，里头传来电动剃须刀细微的嗡嗡声。

他刹那间以为上班要迟到了，暗暗责怪艾伦不把他喊起来，却突然想到今天分明是周末。穿衣服的时候孕期特有的乳房晃动了一下，沉甸甸地挂在胸前，仿佛可以听见里头奶水拍击的声音，如果不及时吸出来，基本上利威尔一整天都会心不在焉，为之困扰。

他挺着肚子走进洗手间，一边打哈欠，一边斜靠在洗手间门口问艾伦。“今天要加班吗？”

“怎么起这么早？”艾伦把剃须刀关掉，走过亲亲利威尔的脸，一不小心把剃须刀的泡沫蹭到了利威尔脸上。他笑着把那点乳白色泡沫抹开，有点自责地问，“是我把你吵醒了吗？”

“不舒服。”

“哪里不舒服？”艾伦把利威尔拥进怀中，手划过利威尔的肚子，放在腰部。大手传来的温暖让利威尔颤抖了一下。“这家伙又不老实了？”

“没有。”利威尔声音细如蚊蚋。艾伦的身体在秋冬天就是一个大火炉，暖烘烘的，趴久了就觉得阵阵困意涌上心头。他就呆了这么一会儿，这会儿又困了。“它好好的。”

“那是哪里不舒服？”

“嗯……就是不舒服。”利威尔的脸往艾伦的深灰色棉T恤上蹭了蹭。不知道是不是怀孕的原因，他最近的小动作多了许多，毫无知觉地变成撒娇狂魔，粘人得不得了，特别喜欢往艾伦身上贴。艾伦也乐于纵容，看破不说破，悄悄享受着利威尔难得直白的依赖。

艾伦已经大致明白了利威尔怎么了，偏偏使坏，要让他自己说出来，装傻道，“哪里不舒服？哪儿呢？”说着，他暗示性地把手往利威尔身后放，“这儿？还是……这儿？”

利威尔一下子涨红了脸，又说不出口，狠狠心把艾伦的手从自己的臀上拿了下来，沿着睡衣下摆放在胸口上。“胀了……”

艾伦最喜欢他这种口是心非的样子，心里偷笑着，脸上一派坦然正气。“涨奶了啊，没事，我吸出来就好了。”说着，他让利威尔坐在洗漱台上，背抵着镜子。秋冬的镜子还是很冰的，利威尔凉地打了个哆嗦。“咬住。”艾伦把睡衣撩起来，让利威尔张嘴咬着。于是利威尔红着脸，恨恨地咬了一口艾伦的手，才叼住自己的睡衣，将胸口完全露了出来。

这时乳头已经开始溢奶了，衣服都湿了一小块。他闭着眼睛，不敢看俯下身的艾伦。艾伦衔住点缀在胸脯上的红点，轻轻一吸，利威尔就“啊”地一声哭叫出来，胸前骤然一空，有什么东西从乳孔之间留了出来。

Omega怀孕的时候很容易溢乳，尤其是在发情的时候，奶水最为丰沛。利威尔怀这胎约有四个月了，乳汁和胎肚也显露了出来，医生说可以有适当的性生活了。于是艾伦最喜欢一边干他一边吸他的乳头，往往身下干地狠一些，利威尔就夹着哭腔叫一声，前头洒一些奶出来。高潮的时候身上身下一起开始喷水，做一次床单能湿一大片。做完之后也没力气起来收拾东西，艾伦就故意不收拾床单，第二天早上让利威尔跪趴着，手托着利威尔的臀胯，让他的鼻尖紧紧贴在床单的湿痕上，美名其曰让利威尔闻闻自己的味道，然后在忽然收紧的后穴之中满足地射出来。

艾伦嘬了嘬嘴，将乳孔里最后一滴奶也舔舐干净，听见预料之中利威尔带着哭腔的呻吟。乳头敏感就是不好，这样吸一下利威尔身后就是湿漉漉一片了，前头也射了出来。利威尔脸色潮红且疲倦地靠在洗漱台上，眯着眼睛一副餍足的样子，腿软得像是什么无骨的软体生物，塌塌地就要瘫下来。艾伦及时把他抱在怀里，送回床上。“今天早上不能做了，忍忍吧。”艾伦亲亲他的大肚皮。“组里的人早上跟我打电话，说实验有重大突破，我得赶紧去看看。等我晚上回来再干你。”说着，艾伦蹲在利威尔前头，虔诚地亲了亲利威尔微微鼓起的肚皮。

利威尔就是典型的自己爽到就翻脸不认人。不仅事后不认人，办事的时候也口是心非。他慵懒地摆摆手，打了个哈欠：“赶紧走，别迟到了扣工资。” 

艾伦弯了下眼角，作为利威尔变脸的报复，在临出门前对着快要睡着的利威尔放了一个惊天雷。“吉克今晚说来家里吃饭。”这下回笼觉可泡汤了。结婚前艾伦是典型的有车有房父母双亡的金龟婿，仅剩的亲人只有早早移民到大洋彼岸的吉克。利威尔和艾伦在一起那会儿，吉克在国外不知道犯了什么事，被限制出境了。也因此错过了两人的婚礼与一胎。这两年局势明朗了一些，吉克也终于订下了前来拜访的行程，只是先前一直没走漏风声，利威尔也没想到会这么突然。

第一次见“婆家”人自然要郑重一些的。利威尔再躺了一会儿，怎么也睡不着了，只好起身换衣服，出门买晚上的菜。挑挑拣拣半天，最后买了一条活蹦乱跳的淡水鱼和一大块红烧肉，准备做自己的拿手菜，蒸鱼与红烧肉，再煲个汤，零零散散再做些小菜，也就这样完成了。

淡水鱼讲究鱼肉本身的鲜甜，于是不能腌，连盐、味精、料酒都不能放。从鱼脊椎处一刀切断，开口至鱼腹，里面塞入姜片，葱花切段，再撒上少许姜丝装饰，一同塞进蒸笼里隔水清蒸。等出锅了，鱼皮有着近乎透明的鳞纹，紧紧地贴合在鱼身之上，里面的肉质极嫩而呈现乳白色。再在油锅里倒入少许蒸鱼酱油、花生油，一起爆十秒钟，淋在鱼腹上提鲜。

鱼是要现做现吃的，但汤不同，汤是越煲越香的。所以利威尔一回到家，就挂上围裙，开始准备晚上的玉米萝卜猪骨汤。猪骨切成小块，用热水烫一下去血，和切好了的萝卜玉米一同放在锅里。

做好了这些他突然听见门铃声。本以为是快递员来了，因此利威尔没有解围裙就走了出去。谁知道门外站着一个身材魁梧的男子，头发半长，长相和艾伦一模一样，留着胡子，显得比较沧桑，信息素的味道利威尔没仔细去闻，但是大体上与艾伦的十分相似。大概这就是艾伦的哥哥吉克吧。他虽然心里奇怪为什么这么早就到了，但还是礼貌地招待“吉克”进门，顺手给艾伦发了一条短信。

“先坐一下吧，艾伦还没回来。”他从厨房中端了杯热茶出来。“喝点茶。从国外回来飞了挺久吧？时差倒过来了吗？”

男人眯着眼睛答了句还好，眼神不加掩饰地上下打量审视着利威尔。利威尔不得不感叹一句艾伦家基因的强大——两兄弟连声音都几乎是一模一样的。但男人的声音更沙哑低沉，如果说艾伦的嗓子是小提琴的话，男人的声音就是贝斯，同出一脉然而依旧不同。

但利威尔还是感到尴尬，也有些不愉，对任何人来说初次见面的仔细掂量都是有些失礼的。于是他借口切菜回到了厨房，看了看手机：艾伦不知道为什么还没有回他消息。

他放下手机，心里头不知为何感觉有些不安，强行把异样的感觉压下心头，继续和手上的萝卜作斗争。

过了一会儿厨房的光线暗了些许，利威尔有些奇怪，抬头望向门口，却看见站着门口的“吉克”。他摸了一下胡子，说道，“感觉一直坐在那里看你忙，挺不好意思的。有我能帮上忙的东西吗？”

看见利威尔放在一旁的葱和生姜，男人主动上前，熟门熟路地拿起了刀架台上的另一把菜刀。平时艾伦常在厨房帮忙洗菜切菜一类的事情，所以家里的菜刀常年是备了两把的。“我来切一下生姜吧。”

利威尔虽然一直推脱着说不用不用，甚至凑过去想抢男人手上的刀，但男人一直坚持，他也没有办法，只好任由对方去了。两个人就这样沉默地相对着切了一会儿菜。

现在回想起来，大概是从那时候感觉到不对劲的：他的身体越来越热，有些喘不过气来。正巧这时候男人说去上个洗手间，利威尔听着脚步声逐渐消失，迅速地扒开自己的裤子看了一下，在后头摸了一手的水。——这太反常了。Omega在已经被标记的情况下，只会在发情期或是自己Alpha的激素诱导下才会发情。可他的下一个发情期还在很久之后才会到来，而男人显然无法对他进行激素诱导。

他皱了皱眉头，骂了句脏话，正准备回房间给自己来一针抑制剂。没想到刚刚回头就撞上一个硬邦邦的胸膛。硬的不仅是胸，更是对方下半身的某个部位。男人一把抱住他，低声问道，“干什么去？”  
利威尔顿时懵了，条件反射地把手上的刀子往对方身上一捅，可惜被男人牢牢地控制住了。“别动，小心伤到自己。”

“你干什么？你给我滚开！”利威尔这下终于明白发生了什么，激烈地挣扎了起来，但又顾忌着自己的大肚子，不敢剧烈地活动。男人吃准了他这点，把他的两只手用一只手抓住放在头顶，膝盖越过利威尔的两腿抵在料理台上，把利威尔整个身体紧紧地锁在自己和料理台之间。另一只手把利威尔的整条裤子都扯了下来。利威尔因为怀孕，肚子一天天鼓了出去，裤子根本不敢穿什么紧身的，都是松松垮垮的样子，因此一下子被扒了个干净。男人粗糙的大手往后头一探，捞了一手的无色液体出来，还特意把手指放在鼻尖闻了一下，“还真是和以前一模一样，水都流出来了。”

利威尔气的浑身发抖，那一瞬间涌上心头的第一反应就是咬舌自尽。他把舌尖抵在两齿之间，下了决心，正准备发狠咬下去的时候，男人准确地察觉到了这个意图。他目光一下子变得晦暗起来。“不要做伤害自己的事情。”

说着，他缓缓释放出大量的信息素，将利威尔整个身体裹了起来。

利威尔惊骇地看着面前的男人——这个信息素的味道居然和艾伦的一模一样。他原本想追问男人把艾伦怎么样了，却被信息素激得一抖：过量的Alpha激素让他直接进入了发情期情潮之中。

利威尔从小武力过人，家中常备抑制剂，遇见艾伦之前的发情期都是通过抑制剂平稳地度过。和艾伦结婚之后，艾伦更是疼他疼到了骨子里，从来没让他受到过这样的委屈。初次遇到Alpha激素导致的强制发情，利威尔又恐惧又惊慌又羞耻，声音里又带了哭腔。他清晰地感觉到身后的小口微微张开，粘稠的液体顺着腿间缓缓地淌了下来，身体的敏感度比原来提升了两倍有余，男人调情似的拍拍臀肉都能让他舒服得浑身战栗，像面团一样顺从地等待着男人的入侵。“别拍那儿……”他出声哀求道。

让他耻辱的并不只是男人的侵犯，也不是和丈夫的哥哥“偷情”的背德感，而是他心底明明痛恨厌恶到极致，身体却不由自主地感受到极致的欢愉。这便是Omega最悲哀的命运。身体的意志与心灵完全割裂开来。在这种绝对信息素压制之下，Omega对Alpha毫无还手之力。

利威尔只好暂时妥协，两只手护着肚子，背靠在料理台后的墙上，墙壁和浴室的镜子一样凉，只是这次凉到了心里。“你想怎么样都可以……但是轻一点好吗？不要伤到了孩子。”  
男人的神色一瞬间有些复杂，又有些愧疚，眼里忽明忽灭地闪起了一盏灯。利威尔充满期待地看着他，希望孩子两个字能够唤醒对方最后的良知。可那盏灯很快熄灭了。他见利威尔不反抗了，趁机把利威尔的衣服给撕了开来。

利威尔的乳头就这样和围裙坦诚相对了，粗糙的面料将乳头磨的硬硬的。他这时感觉到胸口又酸胀了起来，但是身下的快感让他无力顾及：男人开始轻柔地揉弄他的下身，带着厚茧的大手几乎可以一下子笼罩住他的下体——就连触感和艾伦的抚摸都一模一样。后穴已经完全做好了准备，在男人渴求的目光下一缩一缩的，抽搭搭地流着眼泪，至于前头的性器也早已硬的贴在鼓胀肚皮上了。

他这时开始发出小猫一样的呜咽声，含在喉咙里的，但是察觉到自己呻吟的意图之后又厌恶地咬住嘴唇，声音就从胸腔里头闷闷地穿出来了。男人轻笑一下，用一根手指逗弄着利威尔的嘴唇，看利威尔不理他，就把嘴唇凑上去，利威尔原本厌恶地偏开了头，但被男人威胁性地摸了摸肚子，屈辱地和男人接吻。

这时男人把自己的阳具放了出来，正对着利威尔的穴口摩擦。利威尔垂死挣扎着：“这时候停下来，我就当什么都没发生过。你是艾伦的哥哥啊，吉克。”  
男人停了下来。利威尔心里又期待了起来。

可惜男人再一次辜负了他的期待。“我不是吉克，”他笑了一下，“你闻不出来我是谁吗？”

他坚定地将自己的阳具捅进了利威尔的后穴之中。阳具像利刃一样将利威尔劈成了两半，强奸的不仅仅是利威尔的身体，更是利威尔的心灵。他低声哭叫着，哽咽着，抽搐着，眼角淌着泪；身体却在信息素的作用之下颤抖着，甚至欢迎着男人的到来。

男人对他的身体似乎十分熟悉。一进来就直奔主题，狠狠地撞击着生殖腔。利威尔顿时尖叫一声，性器喷射出一道乳白色液体，生殖腔开了个小口，从里头撒出热滚滚的一滩水，正在男人的性器上。  
他高潮了。

这个认知让利威尔的大脑一片空白，回过神来就是一阵阵地羞愤欲死。这段时间艾伦工作很忙，每天晚上都很晚回家，回到家还要温柔地抚摸利威尔的肚子读书放音乐什么的，做胎教。利威尔在孕期本来性欲就重，但舍不得打扰艾伦，再加上诱导发情，身体比平时要敏感了许多。也因为如此，男人随便捣弄一下他就前头后头一块儿喷水，淫靡非常。

而男人显然还嫌不够，他感受了一下高潮时紧缩的内壁，发出了赞美的声音。“还是一样会夹啊。”然后开始挺动腰身，这一次他决定要让利威尔感受久一点才高潮，十分温柔，毫无攻击性地划过敏感点与生殖腔。就这样利威尔又舒服得翻起了白眼，整个人软绵绵地落在男人的怀里。可男人显然不能满足于此，他的性器诱哄着，让利威尔的生殖腔打开刚才那道小缝，然后摸着他的大肚子，轻声问，“宝宝感受到爸爸了吗？”

利威尔的脑子已经不太灵光了，反应了很久才明白男人在说什么。他狠狠地咬住嘴唇，在心里咒骂着男人不得好死。身体却罔顾意愿，像是有记忆塑形能力的橡皮泥，男人的性器离开生殖腔时，似乎微微张开等待它的归来，发出啵的一声。

男人看着利威尔脸上渐渐涌上潮红，被信息素逼地身体饥渴无比，不由得微笑起来。他重重地、深深地干进去，操得利威尔合不上嘴也合不拢腿，嘴角流下一痕诞液。

房间里突然传来一阵哭声，将利威尔惊醒。他羞愧地捂住了眼睛，很想应一声，但溢出喉间的全是呻吟。只能暂且装聋做哑。可大儿子越哭越大声，他心焦如焚，又不想脏了孩子的眼。

男人偏偏不如他愿。他将利威尔抱起来，由于身高，利威尔的脚都接触不到地面，只能护着肚子，紧紧抓着男人的手。不可避免的，性器在这个姿势下进的更深了，随着走动的步伐一进一出，他又无声地尖叫了起来。

“他要喝奶了，”男人说，“快哄哄他。”

利威尔这才发现胸前由于发情又产乳了，少女大小的乳房在男人的撞击下一晃一晃。于是利威尔伸出双手，把孩子抱到胸前。儿子咕咕哝哝地凑到他胸前，用力一吸——利威尔向后仰起，神色半是痛苦半是快乐，脖子拉成长长的直线，贴在了男人的颈间。

儿子无法体谅到大人的痛苦，嗅到了奶香味，就抱住利威尔的左胸开始用力吮吸，吸的利威尔到了第二次高潮，乳尖、性器、后穴，一同喷出了有色或无色的液体出来。他身下已经射得一塌糊涂了，前头后头流出的诞水、白的透明的，像是凝固了的蛋清，因为有围裙在前面挡着，最后全部擦在他自己的小腹和大腿上。他的身体瘫软了下去，多亏男人一直暗暗护住他的肚子，才没有因此受伤。

可怕的是男人连第一次都没有射出来，依旧不知疲倦地抽插着。利威尔的身体还处在高潮之中，这几下抽插简直是要了他的命。“别顶那里……太深了……”他低低地啜泣着，前头性器已经射不出什么来了，但还是静悄悄地立了起来。“射不出了……”

儿子一直瞪着澄澈的大眼睛，往后头看着男人，不知搭错了什么神经，突然喊了一声，“爸爸”。男人听见这声呐喊，僵在了原地——利威尔仿佛看到了希望。 “艾伦……啊……艾伦……”他也哀切地开始艾伦艾伦地喊，希望“在别人床上喊自己老公的名字”这件事情能够浇灭男人的性欲。谁想到过了一会儿，男人愈发激动了，一下一下又深又狠地对着利威尔的敏感点使劲捅。

“继续喊，多喊几句让我来听听。”男人好像一点都不介意一样，一只手抓着利威尔的臀肉不断揉搓着。利威尔已经哭的没有力气了，就眼睁睁地看着儿子一遍嘬着他的乳头，一边对着身后的男人喊爸爸爸爸，羞愤地几乎要晕过去。

儿子吸了一会儿奶，又睡着了。于是男人让他把孩子放回婴儿床里，把人翻过来，自己也像一个没断奶的婴儿一样用力吮吸利威尔的奶汁。男人的力道当然是比婴儿大多了，花样也多，又是吮吸乳头，又是啃咬乳晕和白嫩的乳肉，又是把乳头夹在齿缝之间细细研磨着。香甜的乳汁从他的唇间溢出，沿着胸脯的曲线流淌下来，滴在两人结合处。而他硬硬地胡茬更是进一步刺激了利威尔娇嫩如少女的乳房。他那里敏感得很，就这样咬一下乳头就颤抖地立在空中，又红又肿，比平时大了两倍有余，碰一下都像是打开了利威尔的某个开关，下身顿时又射了一道两道，嘴上更是淫叫连连。

最后高潮的那几道男人以一种打桩的力道一一研磨过利威尔体内的敏感点，操的他尖叫起来，但是嗓子已经喊哑了完全说不出话来。他前头淌了几滴前列腺液，后头却潮吹一样喷射出了大量的液体，在底下的地毯上晕开一大片，胸上腹间全是精斑。

他嘴里还呢喃着艾伦的名字，就昏迷了过去，睡前还不忘用手护住自己的腹部。恍惚间听见耳边有人说了一句，“对不起。”

利威尔神志清醒了片刻——那声音实在是太像艾伦的声音了。可他实在太累了，无法睁开眼睛确认一下自己身边的到底是谁。于是也不知道，在自己沉睡之后，男人愧疚地亲了亲他地脸，也亲了亲他的大肚皮。他将利威尔安置在主卧的大床上，掖好被子，再走到婴儿床前面亲亲儿子安静的睡颜，收拾好房里的一片狼藉。才穿上外套，转身离开。 

 

利威尔醒来的时候，如果不是后穴的黏腻和乳头的肿痛，他几乎要以为是一场梦。他坐在沙发上，有些崩溃地捋起了这一切的来龙去脉。完全相同的信息素、相似的声音、相似的面孔……如果不是因为他早上刚刚送艾伦上班，清晰地记得艾伦的一切装束，他绿色的虹膜棕色的短发，温暖的针织衫和牛仔裤，他几乎要以为这个杀千刀的强奸犯就是艾伦本人。但无论如何生活是要继续的。他还没想好要如何处理这件事情，但总归将身上的痕迹取好证，打个电话给艾伦，问问他是否有除了吉克之外的兄弟姐妹。

然而艾伦并没有接电话。利威尔内心的不安越来越大，正当他琢磨着是否要给艾伦再打一个电话时，一个陌生的号码打进了他的手机。他接通了，那头是一个粗犷但疲惫的声音。吉克告诉他，艾伦在实验过程中失踪了。

既然吉克在这里，那男人是谁呢？利威尔根本没有时间悲伤，也几乎没有时间感到屈辱、抑郁、痛苦。痛苦是肯定会痛苦的，但看着越来越大的肚子和逐渐长大的长子，他只好收拾好自己，努力给两个孩子一个完整的家庭环境。他简单将艾伦和自己的关系圈都排查了一遍，然而这个人仿佛是从地底冒出来一样，了无痕迹。与此同时为了追查艾伦的下落，他挺着肚子重新回归这个项目组，尝试寻找艾伦失踪的原因。他花了三个通宵仔细把艾伦留下来的研究资料看了一遍，埃尔文和韩吉都劝他为了孩子多休息一下，然而他躺在床上，无论如何都睡不着。

终于他感觉自己触及了艾伦失踪的真相：他在研究资料中看到了“时间穿越”四个字。一个近乎荒谬的想法在他脑海中形成。接下来又是不断的研究，实验，研究，实验。

眼看着几个月过去了，他的妊娠反应越来越严重，经常是上一秒在会议室里头讲课、安置任务，下一秒就抱着垃圾桶吐了个稀里哗啦。上一刻还在实验室里头听助手报告数据，下一刻就捂着肚子脸色苍白，指节碾到发青，无力地。眼看着又是几个月过去，他上手术台分娩，所幸小儿子没有跟他自己一样先天不足，这段时间的操劳并没有影响到小儿子的身体健康。他分娩完的后一周就又想回去工作，被韩吉与埃尔文硬生生地拦下了。又是几个月过去，大儿子的生日到了，小儿子的满月酒办了，大儿子会走路了，小儿子会支支吾吾地叫妈妈了；大儿子开始上天入地到处打滚了，小儿子在床垫上磕磕绊绊地会爬了；大儿子准备要读幼儿园了，小儿子开始追在哥哥后头满地跑了。

这一找就是四年。

第四年的三月三十号，他从无数的时间虫洞中找到了只身在时间裂缝之中生活了四年的艾伦。见到艾伦的那一刻利威尔终于如释重负地晕了过去，晕过去前大大地松了一口气。艾伦身上带着一个小型的时间穿梭器，身体在时间洪流的冲击之下愈发强壮了，长相和声音，赫然就是四年前的凭空出现的男人。

醒来的时候他和艾伦被双双送进了医院。埃尔文和韩吉告诉他，他拉着艾伦的手，众人怎么掰都掰不开。

当然，账是要算的。这场性事，按常理判断，是婚内强奸无误。如果是发生在平时，是离婚还是分居，利威尔都要好好考虑一下。可是在经历过生死分别之后，尤其是在利威尔知道艾伦在异次元空间孤苦地停留了四年之后，这都算不了什么大事了。等艾伦好的差不多之后，他就意思意思，把艾伦狠狠地踹了一顿，禁止他和自己同时出现。

他大概理解那时候艾伦的痛苦，孤身一人在那样黑暗寒冷的地方呆了四年，每天只能看着自己唯一一次成功穿越回来带的照片聊以慰藉，期待着不可期的重逢，只怕是见到自己时已经有了一定的心理创伤。更何况艾伦后来同他解释了——信息素暴走，如果不发泄出来有生命危险。又迫于时间规则无法说出事实真相，才导致了这场完全失控的性事。他摸着自己的后脑勺保证，以后再也不会用性激素违背利威尔的意愿，强迫他。利威尔听了这些话，哪里舍得责怪他，一开始艾伦的心理复健期更是每天陪在床前照顾。

至于艾伦是什么反应？他头两天还装的人模狗样，可怜巴巴地在几米外盯着利威尔，像一只盯着大骨头的牧羊犬，利威尔无端在这目光之下打了几个寒战。过了两天眼里开始冒绿光，在利威尔的默认下，回到家熟门熟路地在利威尔身上煽风点火。禁欲了将近四年的利威尔哪里受得了，嘴上喊着走开，裤子后头却又控制不住地湿了一大块，滴滴嗒嗒地往下淌水。之后自然是天雷勾地火，一拍即合，便也不必再提。


End file.
